


Stranded

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Ava and Nyssa are stranded together and have a conversation.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [monthlysupergo](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org) for the character madlibs prompt "2 and 3 get stranded together" with the characters being Ava and Nyssa, which quite obviously made for an interesting scenario. 
> 
> I went the obvious route and made it about Sara, basically just to get that out of the way, but I do think Ava and Nyssa as characters would be really interesting to explore too, as I think they have quite a bit in common (and not just that they both really like Sara). 
> 
> Oh, and the setting kinda doesn't really matter, Nyssa is just randomly joining the legends on a mission, I couldn't really come up with a good reason for that, so I decided to just ignore any reasoning and go with it.

"So, Sara."

"What about her?" 

"She likes you. A lot."

"And? What does that have to do with anything?" 

"I am just wondering. She talks about you a lot and with the way you talk to each other, it is obvious to me that she cares about you. Very much so. But I don't know you. So I want to talk to you."

"Wait, are you about to give me the shovel talk? Now? Seriously?"

Ava had no idea if she should be amused or scared as hell. The last few hours had basically been a rollercoaster as it was and the last thing she needed was a trained assassin threatening her because of her relationship with Sara Lance.

Which was in itself the most ridiculous situation to be in, but seeing that they were at this moment stranded for at least the night in the abandoned ruins of some temple in medieval Italy, with a very limited supply of food and water, let alone zero accommodations for the night except for a small fire that Nyssa had managed to build, this seemed to be the worst timing for this conversation. 

Ava really didn't want to be ungrateful, she was aware that Nyssa had saved her life with her quick reaction when they had been attacked and separated from the team, not to mention with her nature survival skills that Ava decisively lacked.

But being asked to talk about her feelings for Sara by anyone, let alone Sara's murderous ex-girlfriend was quite definitely not something that had been on Ava's bucket list for today. Or ever. 

She wished even more than in the last hour they had spend trekking through the forest trying to find a shelter for the night that her time courier had not been destroyed in the initial attack and she could just zap herself back to her office. Or anywhere else but here.

She was taken out of her ruminations by Nyssa, who was frowning slightly. 

"What is a shovel talk?" 

Ava couldn't help herself, she snorted a little. This was seriously ridiculous. Or it would be if it wasn't so terrifying. Then she realized that the look on Nyssa's face was genuine curiosity. She didn't know. Well, okay, Ava, she told herself, you dug your grave, time to lie in it.

"It's when a friend or a family member of a new friend, girlfriend, you know, tells you to treat her right or you will find yourself very quickly very, well, dead. And seeing that you are, you know, who you are… and that we are currently where we are…" 

Ava trailed off, deciding that she had said enough. Nyssa seemed to think so, understanding dawning on her face.

"Oh." 

"Yeah."

Not able to help herself, Ava gave a half grin. Getting the shovel talk from anyone, let alone the former Ra's Al Ghul, Head of the Demon, leader of the League of Assassins, however briefly that had been, was decisively not a laughing matter, especially not while stranded in the middle of nowhere but the situation was so bizarre, she couldn't help it. 

Nyssa seemed to think for a while but then looked up at her and smiled. 

"What I meant was how much it warms my heart to see Sara happy. I am happy she has found friends and any good friend of Sara's is someone I would like to call a friend too and seeing our current situation getting to know each other better seemed to be a way to pass the time. That is why I wanted to talk. If you want that of course. We can also sit here silently." She hesitated for a moment and then looked directly into Ava's eyes, a small, nearly mischievous smile on her lips. "In any case, no shovels involved." 

This was the last thing Ava had expected. For a moment she had no idea how to react. 

"Oh. I… Thank you. I mean, sitting silently sounds boring, so… I would like to get to know you better too." 

Ava realized that she meant that. With all the stories she had heard about the former Heir and then Head of the Demon, she was intrigued by this softer side of her, the side that was never mentioned in any reports. A side she wouldn't have expected, but then again, Sara had fallen in love with her at one point. 

Nyssa smiled. A genuine, warm smile that again surprised Ava and made her even more curious about this different Nyssa. Yes, she definitely wouldn't mind getting to know her better.

"And then we will find a way to both get back to Sara in one piece." 

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
